


Glad you Came

by daddybarnes (D_Barton_Barnes)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Boypussy, Daddy Kink, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, Filth, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Lying About Age, M/M, Nudes, Online Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Squirting, Streaming, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, Texting, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, camboy, female gentalia names, peter parker has a vagina, this is a mess, you want it? this has probably got it and if not comment it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Barton_Barnes/pseuds/daddybarnes
Summary: Steve Rogers couldn't find the perfect sugar baby until he did. Peter Parker couldn't find a cock to fill him until he could.Steve thinks this is consensual adult sex (he thinks Peter is 19), but Peter lied about his age and is actually a minor (17).Don't like don't read.





	1. Hello Stranger

Scrolling through the poorly designed website on his mobile, Steve scratched at his crotch and yawned. No one on this god forsaken website was any good for him.

 

Then the profile appeared:

**Peter Parker, 19, In Your Area**

**Description:**

I'm a bit of (a lot of) a cockslut and I'm looking for a daddy to help me with my studies. I even have the kink ;). I'm currently studying engineering in college, so an allowance to help with that would be brill, and in return you can absolutely wreck me. Free most of the time except for classes. FTM, so don't misgender me.

**What I'm looking for:**

About $2000 a month, a friendly mentor and someone who is super sexually active. Must enjoy being called daddy, and preferably has an age kink. Older men preferred ;)

 

Steve swallowed, looking at the photo of the 19 year old. He had a baby face, but was wearing the sexiest outfit he'd ever seen. Wearing a half-length binder - showing off those frankly glorious abs - and a pair of tight panties, Peter was spread out, panties pushed to the side, showing a glimpse of a harness plug. His plump lips were pulled in between his teeth.

 

Palming at his crotch, it was really a no brainer that Steve typed out a message to the teen.

 

**SRogers** : Hey baby, I was looking at your profile and I think you're perfect, and arguably selling yourself too cheap for that pretty little boypussy.

**Peter** : Bet you say that to all the boys, sir.

**Peter** : We can arrange a meeting if you would like?

**SRogers** : Only you, baby.

**SRogers** : I would love to arrange a meeting. Willing to do anything before meeting me? I can wire you some cash.

**Peter** : I'm willing to do anything if you pay enough ;)

**Peter** : Transfer me the money via paypal (****@***.com) and I'll send what you want as soon as I have it.

**SRogers** : you're such a little slut aren't you?

**SRogers** : How much for a nude and a video of you fingering yourself open for daddy's cock?

**Peter** : I think 100 is pretty fair, sir

**Peter** : Would I be able to see a picture of your face please, sir. I wanna wank off to thoughts of you ;)

**SRogers** : [Image]

**SRogers** : transferred you little minx

**SRogers** : fuck yourself open for daddy.

**Peter** : heads up that I'll always be wearing trans-tape in the pictures/videos because of dysphoria

**SRogers** : completely fine baby.

**SRogers** : have to work out for you to get top surgery soon

**Peter** : [Image]

 

Steve glanced around the living room. His wife, Dana, was cooking in the kitchen - the door was shut but he could hear her humming to disney songs innocently. Licking his lips, he pressed on the image.

 

Letting out a little groan, he rearranged himself. The image showed peter sitting on the floor of his dorm room, legs spread wide with his fingers framing his cunt perfectly. Steve bit his lip as he imagined eating Peter out, palming his jeans and grinding his hips up at just the thought.

 

Anticipating a rewarding video, he snatched his headphones from the coffee table and headed towards the bathroom and locked the door.

 

**SRogers** : fuck you look so pretty baby

**SRogers** : I wanna eat you out until my chin is covered in your wetness, I bet it tastes so good.

 

**Peter** : I hope you like a long video ;)

**Peter** : And, because I’m nice, I left the orgasm in

**Peter** : [Video]

 

Ensuring that the audio was loud enough to hear yet still allowing him to hear if his wife called him, Steve unzipped his pants and lowered them down to his knees. He spat on his hand and stroked himself to full hardness before clicking on the video.

 

It immediately opened with Peter spread out on his dorm floor, in a similar position to the photo he’d sent earlier.

 

“Hey daddy, you ready to see your baby fuck himself open?” Peter asked with a coy grin before spitting on his fingers and rubbing them against his clit, whimpering slightly and stretching his neck. “Fuck daddy, it already feels so good. I’m just imagining your fingers touching me for the first time, rubbing around against my sensitive clit. I wonder whether you’d have already made me come from frotting against you in a public bathroom until I was a withering moaning mess?”

 

Steve whimpered, stroking his cock in a similar way to how Peter was rubbing at his clit. Steve refused to look away for even a second.

 

Peter fingers went back up to his mouth briefly. Causing himself to choke slightly on his fingers, Peter covered them in a large amount of saliva, a thick rope hanging from his lips as he pulled them away from his mouth with a pop. Lowing them again, Peter pressed one in, following with the second on the next stroke. Peter’s other hand began to rub harshly against his clit as the two fingers warmed inside his boypussy were pistoning in and out at a faster and faster rate.

 

Peter quickly became a mess, babbling. “Daddy, oh daddy fuck, fuck. Shit, daddy, your baby is gonna come, ah fuck. I want your big fat cock inside me daddy, filling me up and pumping your come into me before you plug me and make me walk around with your claim inside of me, reminding me that I’m yours. I wanna do it before, ah fuck, ungh, before college so that I’m walking around, ahhh, all day with your come inside of me, fuck fuck fuck, with the plug filling me up, shit, and waiting for you to fill me up again. Wanna, shit shit fuck, walk around with a belly full of your come and, fuck me ugnn, a boypussy abused by you.” The boy was a withering mess at this point, sentences and mumbles becoming less and less coherent while the wet sounds become amplified.

 

“Ah Fuck!” Peter cried out as he pulled free his fingers. Steve, expecting for Peter to just be orgasming, was shocked by the flow of fluid from Peter’s boypussy, moaning out in shock at the way his squirt splattered against the phone’s camera and the wall behind. He pumped a little harder, coming in his hand with a grunt.

 

After the squirt shower stopped, Peter began giggling with shaking thighs. “Fuck daddy, look what you did. You made my room all dirty.” Peter’s hand came down to cup his abused clit. “Fuck I think I got it all over my computer. I’ve definitely never done it that far before. Fuck.”

 

The video ended with Peter picking up the phone, and Steve groaned as he wiped his hand with some tissue, tucking away his softened prick and flushing the paper down the toilet. Steve’s phone pinged again.

 

**Peter** : I like you so here

**Peter** : [Image]

 

Steve blinked, not sure if he was ready for another image but opening it anyway. The full screen image showed the mess that Peter had made - dampened course work, wet computer screen, damp carpet and dark wetness on the walls. Fuck, Steve thought.

 

Steve transferred Peter another hundred as a tip before messaging him again.

 

**SRogers** : fuck baby that was beautiful.

**SRogers** : Never seen someone squirt so hard in my life, not even in porn.

**SRogers** : That’s one talented boypussy, even better than my wife’s.

**Peter** : glad you liked it ;)

**Peter** : Thank you for the tip, daddy, I’m gonna use it to buy a new pair of panties considering these ones are soaked through.

**SRogers** : We should meet up, asap.

**Peter** : I can do tomorrow after college if you want. I’ll message you an address.

**SRogers** : Sounds perfect baby, my number is *******. You’re definitely the best on here ;)


	2. The Agreement

Ensuring that he was wearing his sluttiest panties and an anal plug, Peter adjusted his hair and ensured that his transtape was secure. Then he checked his teeth in the mirror, had another quick swish of mouthwash and headed towards the predetermined location.

 

Peter briefly questioned whether he should tell S about being younger than he said he was, but the good thing about being trans was that you always looked younger - it was easier to say you were older and people expected it was true. After all, he’d been in the cam scene for nearly a year now and no one had thought any better.

 

Pulling on a shirt that was slightly too tight, and a pair of mid-thigh shorts that accentuated his arse and made his butt plug obvious if you were looking, he headed out the door after pocketing his phone and wallet.

 

He was a bit later than planned, so S was already sitting at a table in the quiet cafe that Peter had recommended. He’d never been here and it was far enough away from his campus that no one would recognise him.

 

Barely seconds after taking a seat with his ordered drink, Peter toed off his shoe and pressed his foot against S’s thigh. Thank god this cafe had table covers that reached the floor - he refused to keep his hands (and feet) off of S’s body.

 

“Hey baby,” S said, voice slightly deeper than what Peter was expecting and sending a wave of pleasure down his spine. God, this guy was daddy as fuck.

 

“Hey,” Peter said, not wanting to refer to the guy as S because that would be a huge warning sign for those in the cafe. S mouthed towards him, telling him that his name was Beve. No wait, it’s probably Steve. “Steve, it’s nice to see you again. Man I’ve missed you.”

 

Steve smirked slightly, hand coming down to play with Peter’s socked toes. “How have classes been going, kid?”

 

Kid went straight through Peter and he struggled not to show it. He resorted to just wetting his lips very slightly. “They’re going alright, thanks.” Peter looked around before discreetly pulling a document out of his bag. “I’m gonna need you to sign this so that I can use your place for my student film.”

 

“Of course, you won’t mind if I read it over?”

 

“Go ahead.”

 

Peter patiently waited, curling his toes against Steve’s thigh and sipping at his drink, as Steve read through the contract. It listed different expectations from both parties, and the stipend that Steve was expected to pay each month. Taking the pen that Peter had given him, he crossed out the stipend.

 

Just before Peter could protest - he’d agreed over text! - the man wrote down 4000 instead. Peter refused to let his chin fall from shock, but he did place his hand under the table and rub at his clit through his jeans and let out a quiet moan. That got Steve’s head to pop up before he pinched the skin on Peter’s foot.

 

With a flourish, the contract was signed and stowed in Peter’s bag. “Want a lift home, kid?”

 

With a nod, Peter excused himself to the bathroom before they left, and dropped his pants slightly in the stall to rub himself and wetten his cunt in preparation for the car journey - hoping that he was gonna get some fun out of it.

 

Sure enough, the back of the car had blacked out windows. This was going to be fun.

 

After driving a short distance away from the cafe, Peter seated patiently in the back, Steve pulled over into an abandoned car park and pushed his seat back, reclining it slightly.

 

“You’re such a fucking slut, baby,” Steve murmured as he sat back. “Such a slut. Come sit on daddy’s fingers, baby.”

 

Peter was already whimpering as he discarded his shorts and pulled down his panties. He stood, slightly unstead, in the back of the car as Steve spat on his fingers. Slapping Peter’s clit, Steve used his free hand to guide Peter’s mouth to this in a filthy french kiss.

 

Already a whimpering mess, Peter’s sloppy cunt easily accepted two fo Steve’s fingers and took a third with little protest. Steve began using the typical ‘come hither’ motion against Peter’s g-spot which caused Peter to break the kiss and throw his head back in an unashamed and needy moan.

 

With a harsh crack, Steve slapped Peter’s arse cheek. “Did daddy say you could break the kiss?” Steve growled, accentuating the last word with another sharp slap. “You and your sloppy cunt are for daddy’s pleasure only, you little slut. Just because I’m nice and gonna let you squirt all over daddy’s car doesn’t mean you can be disobedient, whore. Know your place.”

 

Peter’s chest was pushed against until his knees gave out and he fell against the back seat, legs spread wide with wetness dripping from his hole as he babbled apologies. “Sorry daddy, thank you daddy for being so generous, I won’t do it again daddy, punish your baby however you see fit daddy.”

 

Steve spat at Peter’s clit, left hand slapping against it as the right started working even faster. “Beg for your pleasure, whore.”

 

“Please, daddy, please please please,” Peter whimpered, wiggling his hips in an attempt to get even more pleasure. Another slap against his clit for misbehaviour brought tears to his eyes as he sobbed in pleasure. “Please daddy, I’m gonna come, please.”

 

“Then squirt, whore,” Steve said with a grin, pulling his fingers free from the loose hole and rubbing them harshly against the boy’s clit. Peter’s back arched as he gushed, face buried into the crook of his arm as he screamed in pleasure. “Fuck!”

 

Steve’s shirt was soaked in the boy’s ejaculate, the bulge in his pants highlighted by the way the fabric now clinged to it. It was clear in his eyes; that was the hottest thing he’d ever seen. Peter was like jelly against the back seat, tears streaming down his face without permission as his body tried to cope with the orgasm it’d just experienced.

 

“Such a pretty whore,” Steve murmured, peeling his shirt from his skin and using it to mop up some of the wetness of Peter’s thighs. The boy tried to weakly push Steve’s fingers from his raw clit as they came up to rub against it. “I can’t come anymore, daddy. Please,” he whimpered.

 

“If my abused boy can’t come anymore, then I guess it’s your time to serve daddy hey baby?” The boy hiccupped on his tears and nodded. Steve smiled at him, giving his clit a surprise slap which had Peter crying out and pressing his face further into his arm.

 

Steve re-arranged them, a fairly easy task considering Peter’s boneless state, and lowered his wet trousers. He guided the boy’s head to his crotch, and used his fingers to urge the boy’s mouth open. “Mouth at daddy’s cock please sweetheart,” he murmured and groaned as Peter began to kitten kiss at the bulge in Steve’s boxers.

 

“Your mouth is so precious baby,” Steve murmured, smiling at the whimper as he gently moved Peter’s mouth away. He shimmied down his boxers to reveal his hardened length and Peter needed no prompting to move his mouth to the head and begin to kiss at it.

 

Voice still weak from his orgasm, Peter whined, “Please fuck my face daddy.”

 

Steve grinned and adjusted his hips so that Peter had easy access for deep throating his daddy. Going down, Peter forced his throat to accept Steve’s, frankly, monstrous and delicious length with a choke.

 

Steve pistoned his hips into the boy’s mouth easily, choking the boy with each thrust, and moved his hand down to play with the butt plug that had be ignored earlier in favour of Peter’s cunt. He moved it easily in and out, the hole slurping from the amount of lube and the slight dampness that remained from the violent squirt. Peter was moaning against his cock before he pulled away easily, Peter whining wantonly.

 

“Wanna have daddy’s come in your arse baby? We can trap it in there with this handy little plug,” to further his point, he pressed the plug a little deeper into Peter’s body which caused him to whine and nod frantically. Working together to rearrange and using a small portion of the lube Steve had brought incase, he slicked up his cock and seathed it inside of Peter’s needy back passage, letting the boy sit on his cock and whimper.

 

Letting Peter’s hole warm his cock, Steve took out his phone and took a photo of Peter’s ruined face and then another from below that showed Peter’s ruined boypussy and stretched hole. After that, he sent a text message to his wife saying that he’d ‘be home soon, love you’. He showed it to Peter who whimpered and raised his hips slightly, slamming them back down.

 

Steve groaned appreciatively, dropping the phone onto the seat beside him before taking hold of Peter’s hips and slamming up into the boy relentlessly. Peter gripped the front-seat head rests as he body was used like a cock-sleeve for Steve’s pleasure. His knees were shaking, his body only staying upright from the force and pace of the thrusts.

 

With one final thrust, Steve came hard into Peter’s body, pulling Peter back against his chest and kissing hungrily at the boy’s neck, nipping periodically.

 

“Fuck baby,” Steve groaned after leaving five hickies on Peter’s reddened neck. “Fuck, you’re so good for daddy.”

 

Steve took the already ruined shirt and used it to mop up the sweat on Peter’s forehead before shifting the him up and plugging him easily. He gave Peter’s belly a pat. “The start of your collection,” Steve growled in Peter’s ear, giving the lobe a nip, before strapping the boy into the squirt-damp seat he’d originally sat in. Peter whimpered, mostly out of it.

 

It took a lot of Steve’s will to actually drive Peter home and drop him off to his dorm, but it was worth the nude of Peter (just transtape and the hickies on his neck in front of the mirror) he was sent when he transferred the first payment.

 

This was gonna be fun.


	3. Show Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter loves sex and he loves money, so he's been streaming for over a year. This time, Daddy is involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention this previously, but this is entirely made up (obviously). Sex doesn't work like this, and most elements are fictional.

Peter was laid out on his bed, legs spread and casually playing with his clit as he clicked onto the streaming site. He logged in slowly with one hand, the other being used to lube up his entrance in preparation for whatever his chat wanted him to do today; he had a motto - I’ll do anything you pay me to do.

His profile popped open with a click, the classy nudes in his gallery making him groan - he could admire how sexualised he looked in the images, even if he didn’t necessarily find his own body attractive. Heck, the capture of him squirting was enough to turn anyone on.

He opened up the prep-stream, setting up the small vibrator that responded to donations and slipping it into his hole with an erotic wet sound and texting the ‘join free’ stream link to Steve (without the link, people had to pay to start watching the stream). He received ‘ _I’m ready_ ’ with two thumbs up from Steve before he started the stream, notifying all of his subscribers. He lounged back and began to tease his clit.

“Heya,” Peter purred when the first few guests joined the stream and gave a slightly exaggerated, pornographic moan when the first donation fired off the vibrator against his g-spot. “I don’t have any plans for today’s stream, so you guys can suggest whatever you want - if you desperately want anything though you’ll have to donate because I plan on taking my time and teasing you all.”

The stream, as always, was a relatively slow start with donators occasionally suggesting that he add a finger or two along-side his vibrating toy. He took two fingers into his mouth and sucked on them, almost deepthroating them, when requested by a bigger donation.

Then Steve sent a message and a long series of vibrations from a larger donation, causing Peter to throw his head back and whimper, back arching involuntarily. The donation suggested hooking his fingers, which Peter did with a soft whine.

“Fuck Daddy,” Peter gasped as his thighs shook, the other hand beginning to move against his clit. The vibrator shook within him again, accompanied by the message ‘ _You can’t come until I say so, prince._ ’

Peter was wailing from the combination of vibrations from multiple different donors, the feeling of his fingers pressing against his g-spot and his fingers rubbing against his clit. He rotated his hips in order to get more friction.

“Daddy, daddy please, I’m gonna come,” Peter cried before taking his lip between his teeth and biting hard. Peter’s whole body was shaking from the building orgasm, and he was sure that he’d accidentally come without permission, he could feel it.

Sure enough, he felt the running of liquid down his thigh as his boypussy walls clenched and released. 

As the flow slowed, he continued to rub at his red clit, cunt still dripping around the vibrations that had only increased as he came loose on screen. He rolled his head around just enough to see the comments, which included many messages from guests that had donated which told him to do a series of obscene acts. The top, though, was from Steve which read ‘ _bad boy, I’m gonna have to punish you._ ’ Peter sucked in a harsh breath, extremely excited by the idea.

“Daddy,” he babbled, “Daddy I’m sorry, you can come and punish your baby boy right now.”

He slapped his hand against his cunt, feeling his whole body shiver from the pleasure, before he took out the toy he’d stored for the second half of the stream - he always liked to come once with the donations and then a second time with a dildo that held the same function as the generic insert.

Drizzling a generous amount of lube onto the dildo as he recovered, he looked at the current viewers - 3457! - and read over the comments that kept coming in. ‘ _Your punishment is going to be that you can’t rub your clit for the next 30 minutes,_ ’ a message from Steve read and Peter pouted. “Daddy, you’re so mean. But fine, I suppose I did break the rules.”

Rearranging himself, Peter held the base of the dildo as he sunk onto it, using his knees to create the leverage needed to ride the erection. He pushed his chest out slightly, hands reaching behind him to press against his ankles and give a nice view of his clit to the camera. “Fuck guys, I’m so wet and horny right now.”

“I bet you guys want to fuck me six ways left from Thursday,” Peter groaned out, knowing that his sex-addled brain had completed fucked up the phrase but not really caring. He continued to force his hips to rise and fall, enjoying the way the dildo - which vibrated pleasantly from the donations that overflowed from the small tip-jar on the left of the screen - filled his boypussy even if it wasn’t the same way his daddy’s cock did.

Comments on the site requested that he rearrange his position so that he looked more up-right as he rode the dildo, which he did. He had no doubt that some of his audience were recording this screen ready to upload it to other free porn-sites, and it thrilled him secretly that there were 100s of men with footage of an (unknowingly) underage boy fucking himself on a dildo.

He continued at a mostly leisurely pace for about ten minutes before speeding up his hips, rotating and bucking them in an attempt to increase his pleasure and get off without using his fingers - he would need to end the stream before Steve’s 30 minute sanction was finished and he desperately wanted to get off again before he needed to get ready for one of his college’s extra-curricular.

It took him about 5 minutes of adjusting his position, but he found the perfect position with a perfect little cry, mouth forming an O shape as the toy lined up perfectly. He sped up his ministrations with a furrowed brow, grinding down against the front of the toy with every down stroke. He was gasping and near crying as his orgasm built in his thigh, a hand coming down to hold down the dildo so that he didn’t knock it down through his more erratic movements.

He sobbed as the second orgasm hit him, a hand coming down against his clit instinctively to cup it with his cooler hand, soothing him as his body slumped against the toy that continued to vibrate inside him and elongate the pleasure in a way that made it mildly unbearable. His eyes leaked unintentionally his other hand releasing the base of the dildo to wipe at them, as he shimmed around and pulled the dildo out with a slip and pop. People in the comments, Steve included, commented on how sloppy his boypussy looked, and how they wanted to come in that used and abused cunt until he was a walking, dripping mess.

Peter thought that sounded lovely, and would’ve called Steve to do just that if he didn’t have his extracurricular. Fuck, school sucks ass sometimes and is a cockblock to boot.

His stream with switched off with an innocent smile, wishing goodnight to his fans and daddy. He glanced over to the mirror on the wall opposite, which he often used to film himself masturbating or for sexy nudes, and grinned.

He looked like a fucked whore and he loved it.


	4. You're my Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still smutty, but a bit more soft and sweet than the previous chapters - less hot and heavy. TW: dysphoria.

Steve knew that Peter had been feeling pretty crap all week. There had been a lack of images, a lack of dirty talk and a bit of crying, along with Peter suggesting he transfer back the money since he was clearly a useless sugar baby if he just didn’t want to have sex.

“You don’t need to give me back the money,” Steve reassured Peter gently, playing with the boy’s fingers as they sat on the couch with a disney film playing abandoned in the background. “I don’t need the money, and I enjoy your time however we spend it. I’m paying you for giving me an excuse to avoid my wife - it looks a bit sad when a married man sits in a coffee shop alone all day.”

“But I’ve still been absolute crap, and what’s the point in paying me $4000 a month if I don’t even put out for a week of it. You haven’t even been getting pictures because I can barely stand the look of myself,” he sniffled. “Dysphoria sucks, Daddy!”

Steve continued to play with the boy’s fingers, knowing that looking him in the eyes would likely cause him to bolt. “Dysphoria does suck, but it’s not your fault baby. I don’t want to have sex with you if you aren’t comfortable. I like us being consenting individuals who also happen to have extremely compatible kinks. I’m here right now because I care for you.”

“I still don’t deserve it,” Peter muttered, shuffling so that he was lying against Steve’s chest and listening to his beating heart. “It’s mostly just my chest today, so I was thinking that you could play with my down-below if you don’t try and take my t-shirt and hoodie off.”

He’d been about to take of his trousers when Steve took ahold of his wrists within one hand. “Baby boy, if you aren’t comfortable right now, I don’t expect you to put out. At all. It doesn’t matter if it’s mostly your chest - if you don’t want my hands on your body then they don’t belong on your body.”

Peter looked down again, and Steve gently released his wrists and rested a finger under his chin, lifting it towards him and looking into his eyes. “Baby boy, you matter to me, a lot. I don’t care about sex as much as you seem to think and, as I said, I pay for your company, not just your body.”

Peter took his lip between his teeth. “I kinda wanna make out with you, and maybe grind against you until we both come because I am somewhat horny but I don’t really wanna look at my body. Is that ok?”

“If that’s what you want,” Steve confirmed, running his thumb gently across Peter’s pink lips. Peter’s lips parted gently in response and he poked his tongue out to lick at it. While Steve responded in mock outrage he subtly turned up the disney movie, Hercules, in the background before leaning down and kissing Peter squarely on the lips.

Peter’s arms immediately wrapped around Steve’s neck while Steve’s hands came to rest on Peter’s hips, their kiss going from somewhat innocent love-birds to downright dirty in a few seconds, Steve’s tongue playing around with Peter’s.

Peter’s hip began to grind after a few minutes of snogging, him breaking the kiss with a thin rope of saliva between them. Steve’s head ducked down immediately, kissing and nipping at Peter’s neck, which he stretched to reveal more of, and bucking his hips up to meet Peter’s gyrating hips.

Steve gave a quite groan as Peter’s hand went down to palm at his cock, and he glanced up questioning, moving cautiously at Peter’s hesitant nod. His hand went down to gently rub at the front of Peter’s jeans, just above where Peter’s own hand was.

“Fuck, Peter, you’re so hard,” Steve groaned into Peter’s neck, giving it another nip that would surely add another hickey to the growing collection. “You’re such a good and handsome boy, ya’know, I’m so lucky to have you.”

There was a gentle whimper as Peter ground down against Steve’s hands, his own moving up to card through Steve’s hair. “Daddy, I’m the lucky one.”

“Nah, it’s not everyday a man this old gets such a handsome young man as his lover, even paid. You’re an absolute gem, Pete.”

Peter head dropped against Steve’s hair, as he sobbed and Steve moved his hand away and shifted so that he could look Peter in the eyes. “Hey baby, what’s up?”

“I just -” Peter sniffled, oversized hoodie sleeve coming up to wipe at his tears. “I’m just so thankful that you’re my daddy and not some dickhead who would’ve forced me to fuck him and send him nudes even when I was feeling like absolute crap and you treat me so well, and you’ve arranged for my top surgery to happen in the summer and I feel so bad because I barely give anything in return."

“You give some amazing blowjobs,” Steve joked gently, before sobering up. “The fact that you think I’m a great person shows how bad the world has treated you, Peter. I’m a 40 year old man who’s cheating on his wife with a hot 19 year old because he can afford him.”

“You’re nicer than you think,” Peter sniffed. “No one on that website was anywhere near as nice as you.”

Well, Steve thought to himself, i’m going to show him just how important and special he is. “Well, I think you’re wonderful but I think we have some unfinished business if you still wanna get off.”

Peter hesitated before nodding and biting his lip. “I kinda want you to rub at my clit? But I don’t want to see it so can I sit on your lap and watch Hercules while you rub at me - I’ll keep my pants on but you can put your hands down them.”

“That sounds great, baby, I love seeing you all hot and bothered.” Steve maneuvered them - restarting the film - so that Peter was between his knees and, as soon as Peter was happily humming along to one of the musical numbers, slipped his hand into his pajama pants and boxer shorts, fingers sliding easily either side of the slightly engorged clit. He rubbed at a leisurely pace, Peter bucking occasionally in response, and kissed at Peter’s neck, hummed along to the song and just took care of his baby boy.

It was kinda perfect.

 

\-------

 

After about half the movie, Peter tapped at Steve’s hand as a sign that he should move his hand a bit faster. Steve did so, collecting some of Peter’s slick against his fingers and using it to caress his clit, occasionally flicking his index finger against it. Peter whimpered when he began to massage the clit more intently, noticing the way Peter’s boxers got more damp against his hand.

“A finger please,” Peter murmured quietly, hardly concentrating on the film and eyes slightly glazed from pleasure. Steve grinned slightly against his neck and slicked up one finger with some of Peter’s fluid and pushed it gently against his opening, Peter gently grabbing at his wrist as he did so. He was careful - Peter hadn’t be stretched at all this week, and so was pretty tight - using his thumb to continuously massage Peter’s clit.

Peter’s hand released his wrist, and his arm then moved behind him to press back against Steve’s cock which was accompanied by an appreciative moan. The two then, somehow, managed to come together at around the same time to begin kissing, Steve’s finger now working in and out of Peter’s cunt and pressing against the g-spot. Peter whimpered into the kiss as Steve rubbed the second finger against the opening, preceding when he was given an enthusiastic nod.

Working the two in and out, scissoring them, Steve was mildly surprised when Peter slid a hand down to join his, rubbing against his clit and rotating his hips in wide circles, whimpering and whining for more.

“That’s it, baby boy,” Steve encouraged as he hooked his fingers and made ‘come hither’ motions against the boys g-spot. “There we are.”

Peter was a mess as he came undone, head thrown back and skin damp. His mouth moved against Steve’s neck, almost kissing, as Steve popped his hand out from the boys underwear and gave the crotch area a gentle pat.

“Can I suck you?” Peter asked hoarsely, slipping into the seat next to Steve and unhooking his top button before Steve even had the chance to respond.

“Sure,” Steve said with a laugh. “Go ahead, my over-enthusiastic baby bunny boy.”

Peter grinned, nudging the bulge free from it’s confines and pressing a gentle kiss to the head. “It’s so pretty, daddy,” the boy murmured, licking from the base to the tip before blowing cheekily against the spit. Steve’s hand lowered to the boy’s head, hand tangling in his brown hair, as the boy finally took the head into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks.

It was mostly quick work, Peter sucked Steve off like a pro and took his come like a thirsty whore, a small drop of white on the edge of his mouth. He licked his lips like he was hungry for more and grinned at his daddy.

“Thanks daddy, I really needed today,” he murmured as he tucked Steve back into his pants and rested his head against his daddy’s crotch. Steve continued to stroke his hair as the boy snuggled and closed his eyes.

“No problem baby, glad it made you feel a little better. Sleep well.”


	5. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirty with a little more personality shining through.

Holding his Daddy’s hand in public was strangely thrilling, and locking his fingers with Steve’s as they walked into a soft-toy store even more so. Bear Factory held a special place in Peter’s heart - a small pyramid of bears occupied the corner of his room - and he was elated that he had the opportunity to share this special place with his daddy.

Peter had already picked out two different patterns, and was waiting in line to stuff them, trying to ignore the judgey stares that came from the parents around him as they waited for their precious - see: annoying - kids to stuff their bears. Pushing the bear pattern in front of him nervously, Steve took over: “He’s a little anxious, do you think you could walk him through the steps? He’s loved this place forever.”

The stuffer smiled gently and took the first pattern - a cow shaped bear with hearts on the hoof - and conversed easily with Steve while directing Peter to put his foot on the stuffing peddle, “Fair enough, it can be a bit daunting with all these parents and their judgemental looks, what’s the occasion?”

“It’s his birthday, we get him one every year,” Steve said, fluffing up Peter’s hair with his free hand, making them look like father and son and causing Peter to blush.

“Dad,” he whined, pushing the hand away from his hair and making the stuffer laugh. He picked out his heart in anticipation and pressed a kiss to it.

“What’d ya wish for, squirt?” Steve asked, trying not to think of the dirtier connotations of the name.

“Can’t tell you, otherwise it won’t come true,” Peter replied, lifting his foot off the pedal when instructed and placing the heart into the stuffing before the bear was sewed up. The process was repeated for the second bear - a black bear with cobwebs on it - and Peter hugged them both tightly, childishly, when he was given the second one back. “Thank you, Dad,” Peter said as he leaned up to kiss Steve’s cheek.

They picked out the clothes easily, and Peter happily filled out the birth certificates, christening them Mootha and Charlotte Webs, and Steve pulled out his credit card to pay for them, signing with a flourish.

They’d just left the shop when Peter muttered, “I want you to fuck me while I hold these bears and then make me squirt while I hide my face in them.”

Steve swallowed before tugging the boy into a disabled toilet that was somewhat clean, locking the door behind him with a click and undoing his top button with ease. Peter was already on his knees and moved between Steve’s legs, mouthing at the skin of Steve’s large cock and the boy slipped one hand down his front to rub at his clit and lightly finger himself, the other arm holding the bears tightly against him.

“Fuck daddy, you taste so good,” Peter murmured before taking the head of the cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head and lathing the top of the dick in saliva. “Hng,” he whimpered as he bucked against his hand, desperate for a little more pressure against his sensitive cunt.

“Baby boy, you look so beautiful, sucking at my cock as you rub yourself off, all while sitting on the floor of a shopping center bathroom. You’re such a dirty whore, baby, fuck.”

Steve’s hand gently pushed Peter’s mouth away from his cock, pulling out a condom and rolling it on before grinning at Peter who was standing on shaky legs, jeans and panties around his knees and shirt hitched up to reveal his abs. The two new bears were clenched in his arms, the grip tight so as not to drop them in his pleasured haze. “You ready for my cock babe? Been fingering yourself open while sucking me off?”

“Yes, Daddy,” the boy whimpered, moving with his Daddy as the man pushed Peter’s body against the wall and hiked his hips up. Wrapped around his Daddy’s middle, Peter hooked his feet behind his daddy to keep him up, head falling between the two bears as his daddy rubbed his cock against his boy-pussy.

Deciding to tease Peter, Steve popped the head of his dick in, before pulling it back out. He repeated this a few times, enjoying the sloppy sounds Peter’s boypussy made in response. With a final thrust, he seated himself and rotated his hips.

The pace was slow, lazy thrusts as Steve played with his baby’s hair, pressing open mouth kisses to his cheeks and teasing licking a strip up his nose which caused Peter to wrinkle it in response. “You’re so adorable,” Steve murmured, resting his hands on Peter’s hips before pressing a kiss against Peter’s jugular. Peter’s hands came up to cup Steve’s cheeks and he guided them into a heated kiss as their bodies moved together.

It was leisurely for a while, neither particularly bothered about chasing an orgasm, Steve breaking the kiss and laughing as the two stuffed bears tickled at his chin. Peter’s hands remained tangled in Steve’s hair as he fingered the boy’s abs and settled them on his hips.

Glancing down at his watch, Steve gave a rougher thrust.

Peter let his head fall back against the bathroom’s wall with a thunk and a slightly over-exaggerated moan which caused Steve to snort. Peter swatted at him, biting his lip. “I think you can go a bit faster, daddy, I’m a big boy. I can handle it.”

Steve would never admit how much being called Daddy actually turned him on, but smiled sweetly at Peter before taking up a more vigorous pace.

Precariously balancing the new bears between them, Peter, loosely held onto them with one hand while the other went down to languidly massage the hardened clit. Steve smirked at this, increasing his pace further until the sound of skin slapping was surely loud enough to be heard from the other side of the locked door.

“I’m gonna cum, babe,” Steve growled as he snapped his hips a few more times. Peter nibbled on his lip and encouraged Steve with a few gyrating motions of the hip. Dropping his head against Peter’s shoulders, Steve finally came with a groan.

Peter grinned, pressing a kiss to his daddy’s cheekbone before murmuring, “You gonna make me squirt now?”

Steve easied out of the sloppy cunt with a squelch, removing and tying the condom before chucking it into the trash can next to the toilet. He rubbed his fingers against the wet cunt, appreciating the shine of the fluid that now coated them.

“Stand over the toilet, then,” Steve instructed. “As much as I love seeing you make a mess, some poor guy is gonna come in here later and step in your squirt and that stuff is all mine babe.”

Peter put one of the teddies in the bag they’d been given upon purchase and placed it next to the sink. The other, Mootha, remained clutched in his arms as he positioned himself over the toilet. It wasn’t the most luxurious, nor was it particularly sexy, but Steve gave an appreciative whistle anyway.

Guiding his fingers between the boy’s thigh, Steve slipped two digits into the warm heat and wiggled them around inside to stretch the entrance a little further. After feeling satisfied that is was gaping wide, he positioned the pads of his fingers against Peter’s g-spot and began playfully, slowly, pressing against it.

“You’re such a tease, daddy,” Peter whined, spreading his legs a little further so that he was squatting more comfortably.

“Keep complaining and I won’t get you off at all,” Steve harmlessly threatened, continuing the slow torture of the g-spot as it slowly filled with fluid, the squelching sounds becoming more and more pronounced.

Peter stuck his tongue out at Steve in response, causing Steve to lean down and kiss him, taking him into a dirty make out sessions and the speed of his fingers gradually increased.

Although it seemed like forever, it took about 5 minutes of making out and playing with him before Peter’s thighs were shaking and barely holding him up, the back of Steve’s hand slowly becoming more and more drenched in boypussy fluid.

Pulling away from the kiss, a vine of spit following him, Steve repositioned himself - slightly out of the way to avoid the projectile - before becoming vigorous with his hand motions, Peter’s body only staying upright from the support of the toilet bowl behind his back. It wasn’t long before Peter let out a loud whimper, boypussy letting out a stream of liquid as Steve pulled his fingers from the warmth and brought them up to his mouth to suck on appreciatively.

Luckily, most of the liquid ended up in the ceramic toilet bowl, but Peter let out a snicker as he looked at the small puddle that collected in the dip between the toilet and lino flooring.

“If it wasn’t so dirty, I’d tell you to lick that mess up for your insolence. But you getting ill would just punish me, so put that pretty cunt -” Steve slapped at the reddened area for emphasis, “- away and let’s head home so that I can have a suck on that pretty clit until you’re an even sloppier mess.”

Peter couldn’t have neatened himself up quicker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might make the next chapter a little less dirty (so it can lead into a hot af chapter 7).


End file.
